everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Isecrym Matcha
I am Isecrym Matcha, daughter of the Ice Maiden, future Queen of the glaciers, and child of air. I control Vertigo and his brothers, and I am to be the next Ice Maiden. Bow down to me, mortals. Character Personality Isecrym loves designing and drawing, and is usually found scribbling away on a piece of ice. She hates socializing due to her future storybook romance, Brudy. He loves tormenting her and is a huge part of why she is who she is. She is quiet and timid in school, often freezing to the ground whenever someone talks to her, but when she is with those she trusts, she would be more energetic. So far, she has not met anyone outside her family who would make her feel that way. Appearance Icy has grayish-blue eyes and waist length white hair with blue highlights. She usually leaves her hair down. Even though Apple White is the fairest of them all, she's actually fairer than Apple. What? She's a child of winter. Fairy tale – The Ice Maiden A boy named Rudy was journeying with his mother journey to his grandfather’s house when she slips and falls into a deep chasm filled with snow. Rudy and her were buried in the snow, and she ends up dying because it was too cold. However, Rudy survived because he was kissed by the Ice Maiden and he was rescued by villagers. Rudy was then taken to his uncle’s house where he grows up and falls in love with Babette, the miller’s daughter. The miller disliked Rudy and told him that if he wanted to marry his daughter, he had to climb up to a very dangerous mountain peak and fetch back a baby eaglet alive. When Rudy did so, the miller was impressed and allowed him to marry Babette, but in the time that Rudy was gone, Babette's cousin visited her. Babette's cousin flirted with her openly in front of Rudy and she allowed flirted back, which angered Rudy. In a fit of jealousy, Rudy left the village into the mountains. On the way, he ran into a beautiful maiden on the mountain. The maiden was the Ice Maiden, who was determined to capture Rudy to be her king. When Rudy was young, she kissed him once and marked him as her's and she only has to kiss him two more times before he will be her king. Due to her resemblance to his first love, Annette (who was her in disguise), Rudy kissed the Ice Maiden. After kissing her, Rudy fainted due to the cold and woke up only a few days later. He returned to Babette and they both apologized to each other. The day before the wedding was spent by Babette and Rudy on a small island as a pre-marital ritual of Babette's family. While on the island, the boat Rudy rowed to get there slipped away and Rudy dived after it to get it back. When in the ice cold water, the Ice Maiden kissed Rudy once more and pulled him down as her king. (Basically, he died) Babette is left stranded on the island all the night long howling and crying her grief at the lost of her beloved, but no one can hear her over the storm. Twist Actually, there's not much of a twist. Rudy fell in love with the Ice Maiden once again (the first time was when she was Annette) and he lived with her in the ice castle. Relationships Family Mother: Isecrym is close to her mother and she usually plays snow with her in their iceberg. Lady Matcha knows of Icy's relationship with Brudy, but she believes that he would come around eventually. Father: Isecrym loves her father, but she resents him for being with Babette when he was young. She does go to him for advice for dealing with Brudy but he has the same opinion of Brudy as her mother. Extended family: Isecrym has a huge family, since all of the winter characters are related to each other. They usually meet at Santa Claus' yearly Christmas party. Out of all her cousins and uncles and aunts, Isecrym is the closest to her little cousin, Senow, from the story the Snow Maiden. Friends Icy rarely hangs out as she is usually cooped up in her cottage reading books and drawing. And ice sculpting. However, she's good friends with her cousin Senow. Pet Icy has the very eaglet which Brudy was supposed to release for Cabette Romance Icy had a crush on Brudy when she was five and met him on a play date. However, Brudy had a crush on Cabette and knew that Icy would separate him from her. Hence, he'd hated her ever since, bullying her constantly and mocking her. This made Isecrym wary of anyone who approaches her since she was afraid that they would be like Brudy. This is also one of the reason why Icy wants to be a rebel, since she doesn't want to spend her life living with someone who hates her. Outfits Basic Icy likes to leave her hair free and wear her crown above her mid parting. Contrary to popular believe, she doesn't have frost bitten lips but instead blood red ones from her father's side. Her dress is hooded and rimmed with white fur. The top half is a light blue corset with diamonds on it over a light green tank top. The lower half is a light blue skirt with gray ruffles on it. The ruffles are lined with white fur. There are two over skirts over the skirts. The over skirts are light blue with a gray snowflake pattern over it. There are black lace snowflakes over some parts of the over skirts and the lower half ends with white fur and black lace. She wears a pair of grey stockings and ice anklets. She has to different types of shoes on her feet (she believes that there would be two princes in her life, one whom she likes, the other who hates her. The shoes represent the two princes). The heels both end in icicles. Icy carries a dark blue purse which has diamonds and a snowflake on it. She also has a jade ring and a snowflake ring. She wears a snowflake necklace. Legacy Day Quotes "Oh no, can someone get this ice of me? I can't move... Damn you Brudy!" (After Brudy scared her. She was still too frazzled to thaw the ice) "Mum, can you tell me about the tale of the Snow Queen? Will we meet her at Grandpa Claus' Christmas party?" "Get away from me, please..." Notes ❄️There is a guy whom Isecrym is interested in (Cel), but he likes someone else. Anyway, Senow likes him too, so she can't make a move on him. ❄️Isecrym usually goes by the name Icy. ❄️Isecrym comes from the ship Jelsa. Her creator is obsessed with that ship (my otp~) and wanted to create a character of winter. So after looking through lots of stories to find a unique one, she settled on the Ice Maiden. ❄️Isecrym went through a total of 3 outfit changes until her current one was decided. ❄️Isecrym loves Matcha Ice-cream (Green tea flavored ice cream) for obvious reasons. ;) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Ice Maiden Category:Royals